


Fuck me

by Sarren18293



Category: Kingsman (Movies), Kingsman (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Spoiler Trailer Kingsman The Golden Circle
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-25
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-23 21:12:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10727349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarren18293/pseuds/Sarren18293





	Fuck me

ตอนที่ตัวละครเอ็กซี่ของเขากลับมาเจอตัวละครแฮร์รี่ ฮาร์ธของโคลิน เฟิร์ธกำลังโกนหนวดอยู่หน้ากระจกพร้อมที่ปิดตาข้างหนึ่งเป็นครั้งแรกนั้น แทรอนสาบานได้เลยว่าเขาไม่ได้ตั้งใจที่จะพูดคำว่า _Fuck me_ ออกไปเลยแม้แต่สักนิดเดียว

แล้วมันก็ไม่ได้อยู่ในบทเสียด้วยซ้ำ แทรอนกล้าพูดว่าทันทีที่มันหลุดออกจากปากเขาไป เสี้ยววินาทีหนึ่งเขาเห็นหัวคิ้วของมาร์ค สตรองที่ร่วมฉากด้วยกันอยู่ย่นเข้าหากันเล็กๆ อย่างคนงุนงง ในขณะที่เจ้าตัวคนโดนพูดใส่ยังสามารถตีสีหน้านิ่งเฉย ชวนให้ชื่นชมและหมั่นไส้เป็นที่สุดไปด้วยพร้อมๆ กัน

และนับเป็นโชคดีอย่างยิ่งที่แมทธิว วอห์นชอบไดอะล็อคนี้มากเป็นบ้าเป็นหลัง มิฉะนั้นรายการคัทที่อาจจะตามมาจนมีสิทธิ์ต้องถ่ายทำใหม่ซ้ำอีกรอบหรือหลายรอบนั้น คงทำให้เขาพรุนด้วยสายตาคนสูงวัยกว่าที่จ้องมองมาเป็นเชิงตำหนิพร้อมคำถามว่าทำอะไรของเธออยู่ไม่ทราบเป็นแน่

แต่นั่นก็ไม่ได้หมายความว่าจะไม่มีใครสังเกตเห็นอะไรใน Fuck me ของเขาที่ว่านั้นเลย

“ตกลงว่านายอยากจะให้คุณโคลินปล้ำเหรอ”

คนแรกที่ร่ายประโยคคำถามนี้อย่างกล้าหาญชาญชัยและตรงไปตรงมาเป็นที่สุดคือสาวน้อยโซฟี ผู้รับบทร็อกซี่หรืออัศวินแลนสล็อตคนปัจจุบัน

แทรอนพ่นน้ำที่กำลังดื่มอยู่กลับลงไปในแก้วดังพรวด อีกฝ่ายทำสีหน้ายี้ เอนตัวถอยพิงเบาะโซฟาพลางพยายามหลบองศาน้ำที่กระเด็นเป็นหยดๆ ขึ้นมาให้มากที่สุดเท่าที่จะเป็นไปได้

“พูดอะไรของเธอวะ” เขาว่าฉุนๆ ไอค่อกแค่กเหมือนคนเพิ่งจะคลำหาเสียงของตัวเองเจอ “แล้วไปเอาไอ้ความคิดพรรค์อย่างนั้นมาจากไหน?”

“อย่ามาทำไขสือย่ะ” เจ้าหล่อนแว้ด “ฉันตะหงิดตั้งแต่ตอนถ่ายทำแล้วว่าทำไมแมทธิวถึงชอบอกชอบใจจัง ว่าแล้วว่าคำพูดอย่างนั้นในสคริปท์มันไม่น่าจะมี”

คนที่สองที่ยกเรื่องนี้ขึ้นมาก็คือมาร์ค วันหนึ่งในตู้เทรลเลอร์ขณะที่ต่างฝ่ายต่างกำลังก้มหน้า มีหนังสือและบทหนังคาอยู่บนตักกันคนละเล่ม เสียงพูดนิ่งเรียบเสมือนแค่ถามสภาพอากาศดินฟ้า แต่สำหรับแทรอนที่ประหนึ่งตนเองเป็นผู้ร้ายมีชนักติดหลังมา ประโยคธรรมดาๆ อย่าง ‘จะทำอะไรก็อย่าลืมปิดประตูห้องให้เรียบร้อยแล้วกัน’ ก็เสมือนสายฟ้าฟาดในใจของนายเอ็ดเจอร์ตันจนแทบจะหัวใจวาย

โคลินคือคนสุดท้ายและเรียกได้ว่าเป็นคนที่เขาอยากจะหลบลี้หนีไอ้สถานการณ์ Fuck me ที่ว่านี้ให้ได้มากที่สุด ไม่ใช่แค่เพราะกลัวว่าจะโดนดุหรือด่า แต่เพราะไอ้หน้าตาของเขาที่ช่วงหลังมันมักจะเลิ่กลั่กจนเหมือนหมาปั๊กกับผิวขาวๆ ที่เปลี่ยนเป็นสีแดงทุกครั้งเวลาที่เข้าฉากด้วยกันแล้วหวนกลับไปนึกถึงเจ้าคำพูดเมื่อตอนนั้นนั่นต่างหาก ที่ทำให้เขานึกอยากจะจับเที่ยวบินหนีกลับขึ้นเครื่องไปประเทศอื่นเสียนานแล้ว ถ้าไม่ติดว่ายังต้องถ่ายทำหนังต่ออีกตั้งครึ่งเรื่องน่ะนะ

“สรุปว่าจะให้ฉันเป็นฝ่ายอึ๊บเธออย่างนั้นใช่ไหม” แทรอนอ้าปากค้าง บทหนังในมือหล่นลงกองพื้นเผละ จ้องมองคนพูดที่ไม่แม้แต่จะเงยหน้าขึ้นจากหน้าหนังสือพิมพ์เลยด้วยซ้ำ อยู่ดีๆ แทรอนก็คิดขึ้นมาว่าโคลินกับมาร์คนี่จะต้องคบหาเป็นเพื่อนซี้มานานแล้วกี่ปีกัน ไอ้อาการโยนระเบิดคำถามใส่ชาวบ้านทั้งที่ยังหน้านิ่งนี่ถึงได้เหมือนกันเป๊ะทุกกระเบียดนิ้วราวกับโขกพิมพ์เดียวออกมา

“มันไม่ใช่แบบ–ชิบ อันที่จริงก็ใช่ล่ะวะ แต่ก็ยังไม่ใช่อย่างที่คุณคิดอยู่ดี”

“เธอจะบอกว่า Fuck me นั่นเป็นแค่คำอุทานหรือ”

“ก็ใช่ แต่ก็ไม่เชิงว่าจะหมายความแค่นั้นอย่างเดียวเหมือนกัน” แทรอนคิดว่าตัวเขาในตอนนี้จะต้องทำท่าลุกลี้ลุกลนสุดๆ แน่ “คือทีแรกมันก็แค่อุทาน แต่ใช่ ผมก็คิดเรื่องอึ๊บอยู่ในหัวเหมือนกันตอนที่หลุดคำพูดนั่นออกไป แค่ไม่ใช่ในแบบที่คุณคิดเท่านั้นเอง”

โคลินละสายตาออกจากตัวหนังสือตรงหน้าในที่สุด เขาขมวดคิ้ว พูดว่า “ฉันไม่เข้าใจ”

“ที่ผมหมายถึงก็คือ จริงๆ แล้วผมอยากจะเป็นฝ่าย Fuck you ว่ะ ไม่ใช่ให้คุณมา Fuck me” แทรอนสูดลมหายใจ มองอีกฝ่ายที่นิ่งไปแล้วอย่างมีนัย

“ถ้าผมบอกแบบนี้แล้วคุณจะว่ายังไงบ้างล่ะ มิสเตอร์โคลิน”

 

 

End.

 

 

 


End file.
